omniapathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Elf
Half-Elves Summary Half-Elves are a race with no homeland. They are sometimes born from the consensual matrimony of an Elf and a Human, but are often the offspring of a conquering Elf and a helpless Human peasant. Half-Elves are feared by Humans for being Half-Elf, and despised by Elves for being Half-Human. Physical Description Half-elves stand taller than humans but shorter than elves. They inherit the lean build and comely features of their elven lineage, but their skin color is normally dictated by their human side. While half-elves retain the pointed ears of elves, theirs are more rounded and less pronounced. Their eyes tend to be human-like in shape, but feature an exotic range of colors from amber or violet to emerald green and deep blue. Society Their lack of a unified homeland and culture forces half-elves to remain versatile, able to conform to nearly any environment. While often considered attractive to both races for the same reasons as their parents, half-elves rarely fit in with either humans or elves, as both races see too much evidence of the other in them. This lack of acceptance weighs heavily on many half-elves, yet others are bolstered by their unique status, seeing in their lack of a formalized culture the ultimate freedom. As a result, half-elves are incredibly adaptable, capable of adjusting their mind-sets and talents to whatever societies they find themselves in. Even half-elves welcomed by one side of their heritage often find themselves caught between cultures, as they are encouraged, cajoled, or even forced into taking on diplomatic responsibilities between human and elven kind. Many half-elves rise to the occasion of such service, seeing it as a chance to prove their worth to both races. Others, however, come to resent the pressures and presumptions foisted upon them by both races and turn any opportunity to broker power, make peace, or advance trade between humansand elves into an exercise in personal profit. Religion The Eternals Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Half-elves gain the same racial bonuses as their Human half. * '''Size: '''Half-elves are Medium creatures. * '''Type: Half-elves are Humanoid creatures with both the human and the elf subtypes. * Base Speed: '''Half-elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Half-elves begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. '''Defense Racial Traits * Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Adaptability: Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. * Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Other Racial Traits * Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. * Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Category:Browse Category:Races